El Sueño Ruso
by yatinga
Summary: Rusia sufre: Muchos de sus soldados mueren en el frente de batalla y Alemania es cada vez más fuerte. Intenta detener la locura que su dictador, Iósif Stalin, ha generado, pero sus actos acaban en penurias y una larga y sufrida charla.


Las tropas rojas se movían por las calles de Moscú, cargando fusiles, granadas, marchando al ritmo que la batuta de Iósif Stalin manejaba desde su balcón imperial desde que, en 1912, Lenin le había entregado el poder y en ese momento, 1938, él lo ejercía bajo su dura mano de hierro.

Las banderas rojas ondeaban en sus estandartes y alguna melodía militar se elevaba desde la plaza roja, donde los reclutas se formaban para ir al frente en Alemania y Rumanía: para formar la gran familia soviética, la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas. Estaba pletórico, el aire invernal llenaba sus pulmones y tras él, la agarrotada y arrodillada figura de Rusia lloraba en silencio, como debía ser.

-Camarada, hoy es un gran día.-festejó, entrando de regreso al despacho y situando su cuerpo en el mullido sillón frente a la nación ensangrentada-Pero, ah, mi Rusia, mi amado y querido Rusia… ¿Qué podemos hacer para que tus heridas dejen de surgir por tu tan grandioso cuerpo?-se lamentó, llevándose una mano a la cara en gesto afligido.-Tu debilidad sólo sirve para que las tropas pierdan fuerza, y eso no nos conviene: ya hemos sometido a los Bálticos y tus dulces hermanas cayeron hace mucho. Sólo Polonia, Rumanía, Hungría y Alemania se resisten al glorioso mandato rojo.-chasqueó la lengua.-Ese nuevo líder que tienen los alemanes no me agrada nada, ¿sabes? Tiene demasiadas ideas. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Para la guerra.-suplicó la nación, levantando la cabeza. Los largos y delgados brazos le rodeaban el torso con debilidad y estaba flaco, delgado, apenas cubierto por harapos sucios y su fiel bufanda.-No necesitamos más tierras, Iósif; soy grande, ¡soy fuerte! Rusia no necesita de más terrenos, no es necesario invadir más regiones, más países, ¡por favor, para esta matanza!-suplicó con la voz desgarrada.- ¡Detén esta locura!

-Ah… ¿Por qué, mí amado Rusia? ¿Por qué no crees en lo que yo creo? Si vieras el mundo con mis ojos, mi Rusia… Si vieras las cosas como yo lo veo: Rojas, arropadas por nuestra fiel y orgullosa bandera.

-Roja como la sangre.-replicó Rusia con cierto tono mordaz.-Como la sangre que derramas cada vez que uno de nuestros soldados pisa fuera de mi región, de lo que yo formo.

-Eso no es cierto, querido amigo. Tus estrechas miras se abren para el mundo, ¡para el universo! ¡Toda Asia, toda Europa será tuya, te lo prometo! ¡El ejército rojo llegará hasta América y ellos también serán tuyos entonces!

-¿Estrechas, dices? No lo entiendes, Iósif, mis miras no son estrechas. He vivido largos siglos, he ocupado anchos territorios y me han invadido a mí también; el mundo había alcanzado la cúspide, su cénit, todos estábamos contentos, nadie peleaba por nada. Menos tú.-gruñó, con un tono de decepción demasiado notable.-Te veía venir desde lejos, he de confesar. Me imaginaba que un lunático llegaría a dominar algún Gobierno, pero jamás pensé que fuera en mi nación. No tú, Iósif; me has avergonzado y aunque, como tú bien dices, poseo tierras, poseo ejércitos, poseo más terreno del que nunca había soñado con ocupar…

-¡Todo me lo debes a mí! – Se envalentó el georgiano, abriendo los brazos, abarcando la sala y sus riquezas con la cara roja de furia.- ¡Todo, Rusia!

-¡Son una vergüenza! –Gritó Rusia, levantándose y abriendo los brazos igual que su Secretario General.- ¿¡Es esto de lo que estás orgulloso, de las riquezas?! ¿¡De los éxitos militares?! ¿¡Que son, Iósif, salvo palabras?!

-¿¡Eres consciente de tus palabras, Rusia?! ¡Todo lo he hecho por ti! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¿Por qué te niegas a verlo?

-¡Porque es inútil!- rugió.- Tarde o temprano todo regresará a su cauce, Francia e Inglaterra vendrán, Estados Unidos vendrá, ¡Alemania y todos los pueblos a los que has sometido vendrán! ¡Y buscarán venganza!

-¡Tenemos un ejército! ¡Los destrozaremos!-aseguró, tirando con sus brazos los objetos de la mesa. Señaló hacia un gran mapamundi que ocupaba toda una pared de la estancia donde estaban marcadas las conquistas con sendas y cuidadosamente colocadas chinchetas rojas.- ¡Esos son nuestros soldados!

-¿¡Que nuestros van a ser?! ¡Son soldados rumanos, soldados húngaros, soldados que pegarían un tiro en la cabeza a uno ruso en cuanto le vean cruzar la calle! ¡Nada es nuestro aún, nada lo será nunca!-barrió con su mano las clavijas del mapa, furioso.- Todo estaba bien hasta que tú llegaste al poder, Iósif. ¡Eres una vergüenza para el país! ¡Eres una vergüenza para mí!

-¡Aún no sabes hasta donde llegaremos! ¡Dominaremos todo, nadie podrá jamás hacerte frente! ¡Rusia, escúchame! ¡La URSS existe, tienes que creer en ella!

-Estás loco.-sentenció, negando con la cabeza.- Nadie puede gobernarlos a todos, ¿para qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Por qué, Iósif, por qué necesitas el poder?

- Es un deseo, Rusia, pero el poder no es para mí.-le dijo, acercándose a grandes pasos.- ¡Es mi deseo que seas poderoso! ¡Que reconozcan tu gloria actual y no la de viejos libros llenos de polvo y sueños rotos! Es un ideal, ¿no lo ves? ¡El comunismo existe! La gente se doblega, ruega por un mandato igual para todos, suplican por un líder, ¡esperan por el indicado!

-¿Y ese eres tú, no?-bufó la nación.- Nadie más que tú puede sentarse en el trono dorado y mandar soldados a los países vecinos como si estuvieras jugando a las batallitas con un niño de cinco años. ¡Abre los ojos! ¿Sueños rotos? ¡Yo no tengo sueños!-le espetó.- Mi vida es una larga sucesión de desastres sin fin, Iósif, he aprendido que los sueños no sirven para nada.

-¡Claro que sirven, mi Rusia! ¡Mi sueño ha sido siempre el de convertirte en el país más grande de todos, el más poderoso!

-Ya era el país más grande de todos, incluso si Estados Unidos creciera aún más, mis tierras seguirían siendo superiores a las suyas.

-Pero eso no es todo, camarada. ¿Cómo va a serlo? Yo tengo una mente abierta, yo veo lo que tú no ves. Estás ciego, Rusia, tan ciego que no eres capaz de observar que con un solo paso puedes formar un Imperio mucho más glorioso y digno que cualquier otro que haya existido.

-¿Eso quieres, Iósif? ¿Un Imperio?- se burló Rusia, mirándole como si realmente estuviera loco.-Tantos son mis años como los imperios que he visto caer: Los griegos, el Imperio Romano, los egipcios, Germania, Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico, El Imperio Otomano, El Imperio de Napoleón, las Trece Colonias Británicas, El Imperio de España donde nunca se ponía el Sol, Prusia, los austríacos, los chinos…. ¡Incluso nuestros zares! Todos han acabado siendo nada más que un país. ¡Fíjate en España! ¡Ellos descubrieron América! Y ahora son una triste península compartida y dos archipiélagos. ¡La Orden de Caballeros Teutones! Ellos alguna vez gobernaron toda Europa y ahora Prusia ni siquiera sale en los mapas. ¡Observa a los franceses! Hubo una vez en la que me temblaron las rodillas de solo pensar en Napoleón, pero su gran imperio también decayó, naufragó bajo el frío invierno de Rusia.

-Exacto, bajo Rusia. Si ellos no…

-¡Estás loco! ¡Si me hubieran atacado en verano en vez de en invierno, ahora mismo estaríamos hablando en francés!- Rusia estaba desesperado, intentando entrar en razón a su poco racional jefe, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, dando vueltas por la sala e incluso golpes sobre la mesa; parecía un león enjaulado. Pero Iósif Stalin no había llegado hasta ahí dejándose amedrentar por hombres grandes que gritaban como poseídos.

-¡Pero no fue así, Rusia!

-¡Pero podía haberlo sido! Nada lograrás si continúas con esta demencia, Iósif, salvo más muertes y dolor. No aguantaré más, te lo advierto: mis heridas son demasiadas y estoy cansado.-le dijo con un tono apagado, desplomándose contra una pared.- Cada terreno que ganamos son fuerzas, sí, pero cada soldado que pierdo es un aguijón más en mis entrañas. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor hasta que tú llegaste, ni siquiera con el final de los zares mi estructura se corrompió tanto. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-le dijo con voz suave.-No es necesaria la guerra. Me estás haciendo daño, Iósif. Eres un cáncer para tu país.

El hombre se movió y suspiró, cruzando las manos a su espalda y colocándose frente a la ventana acristalada. Su mirada, aunque Rusia no pudiera verla, era de férrea y dura determinación.

-No quieres entender, ¿cierto? Tu mente es débil y tu cuerpo, pese a lo que dices, también lo es. No me dejas más opciones, amado Rusia.

En la mano del dictador apareció una vara plateada que años atrás le hurtó a Rusia a fin de que este no pudiera defenderse de sus secuestros nocturnos, ni de las torturas ni de que pudiera atacarle después de ellas cuando fuera llevado a su magnánimo despacho para escuchar largos monólogos sobre los avances de la guerra y la situación en el frente.

La nación se irguió, dispuesto a enfrentarse a ese hombre con todo el valor y la experiencia que confieren siglos y siglos de penurias. Stalin alzó la tubería y apartó de un manotazo la silla y la mesa que se interponían en su camino. Rusia tensó el cuerpo y flexionó las piernas, preparado.

Pero el resultado fue desastroso: los largos años de sufrimiento, hambruna y palizas hicieron mella en Rusia en el peor momento. Los alaridos no tardaron en oírse y retumbaron por todos los pasillos; cada vez que Rusia pasara por ellos en el futuro aún sería capaz de escuchar el eco de los sollozos sin demasiado esfuerzo.

.O.O.O.

Las cosas fueron mejor para Stalin de lo que Rusia supuso en un principio. El Pacto de No Agresión se llevó a cabo un año después y Polonia fue invadida y repartida a partes iguales. Hitler rompió el tratado y una cruenta batalla fue librada por los alemanes y los rusos hasta que fue frenada en la mítica y simbólica Stalingrado bajo la norma 'ni un paso atrás', donde muchos soldados rusos perecieron en el frente bajo las balas germanas o en una retirada no planeada las suyas propias. La ciudad fue defendida, saliendo victoriosa y la desgracia fue cerniéndose como un halcón sobre la creciente Alemania: No tardaría en perder muchos terrenos a causa de la alianza entre angloparlantes y, a pesar de haber dominado casi toda Francia, debió retirarse de allí.

Italia no resultaba demasiado apoyo, pues allá en 1945, Benito Mussolini fue apresado y ahorcado debidamente; los alemanes y Hitler acabaron encerrados en Berlín y el dictador nazi se pegó un tiro en su búnker dos días después del fallecimiento del líder fascista italiano.

Rusia fue libre después de firmar los tratados con los aliados frente al Primer Ministro Británico Churchill y el estadounidense Roosevelt, dando por terminada la Segunda Guerra Mundial y con ella, a la última dictadura comunista de toda Asia y Europa.


End file.
